


Light or Dark, Stand or Fall

by AquaSaberXIV



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, Reconciliation, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 05:32:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18564925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AquaSaberXIV/pseuds/AquaSaberXIV
Summary: Sometimes life makes you question whether you are worthy of love and forgiveness. And sometimes it’s not your decision, but someone else’s. TerraxAqua (Spoilers for Kingdom Hearts III.)(Cross-posted on FF.net)





	Light or Dark, Stand or Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by The Huntsman: Winter’s War, where Eric and Sara have a heart to heart.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Kingdom Hearts or The Huntsman: Winter’s War.
> 
> Wow, it’s been a while since I’ve done this. But with TerrAqua Day here again I had to do something. Especially after Kingdom Hearts III! And because I love the movie and scene that inspired this work.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Happy TerrAqua Day!

Sleep never came easy to Terra anymore. Try as he might, falling asleep was a battle. Having your consciousness partly split between your heart and a magical, living suit of armor didn’t really allow for sleep. Especially when your only companion on one end was constant hatred and on the other was the heart of the demented old man who stole your body and cost you years of your life.

He was relieved, and grateful; destiny had seen him worthy of getting his life back. He had toughed out Xehanort’s prisons and influence for almost thirteen years…

_Thirteen years…_

He still couldn’t believe it. He looked no different than he did the day he had lost everything. But he was changed in ways people twice his age couldn’t imagine.

And he wasn’t the only one who felt out of time. Ven hadn’t aged either because his heart was sleeping inside another’s.

And Aqua, trapped in the Realm of Darkness to wander endlessly until Sora had saved her.

Aqua didn’t like talking about the Dark Realm. Terra knew he had met her there once, before being interrupted by Xehanort, but it was a fuzzy memory and he didn’t actually _see_ her. He hadn’t seen anything, he just remembered the feeling of her light and presence, surrounded by seemingly endless darkness.

 _Stop,_ he thought. _You’re yourself again. Ven is awake and Aqua is free. You need to rest._

Master Eraqus’ dying wish for Terra to take care of Aqua and Ven. Sometimes that was easier said than done. They had fallen into a regular routine. Get up, eat, train, relax (sometimes together or alone), go to sleep, rinse and repeat. Aqua was trying to get Terra and Ven back in shape as Keyblade wielders. Terra still wanted to prove himself as a Keyblade Master, and Aqua was seeing to it that he would be ready to take his Mark of Mastery Exam again.

He opened the window, hoping for some fresh air. The sky was clear tonight, so he didn’t have to worry about any weather causing problems.

But before he could look up at the stars, he caught movement in his peripheral.

Walking down the steps of the front entryway was Aqua, heading for the summit.

Terra knew what that meant; she was going to stargaze after trying and failing to fall asleep too. He wanted to be strong enough to support Aqua more than anything. She was carrying on the Master’s legacy as his successor, but she didn’t seem to want to lean on Terra and burden him. Even if the little help he offered could help Aqua find solace.

It wouldn’t be a burden if he could fulfill this new task. He could prove himself. Not only to Master Eraqus or even to himself, but to Aqua as well.

Terra hadn’t given up his dream of being a Keyblade Master, but all he wanted right now was to support Aqua in her new role.

Stars had always brought Aqua peace of mind. Terra knew that better than anyone. He remembered the first time they had gone stargazing together, long before Ven showed up, and she said she thought the night sky, filled with stars, was the most beautiful sight ever.

Thinking maybe they could both use some company, he pulled on some clothes, save his gauntlet, and grabbed a blanket.

Maybe a little conversation would help him relax his thoughts enough for sleep.

\---

Terra could see her smiling up at them. He felt his breath catch. Her short ocean-blue hair blew lightly with the breeze. Her eyes, blue like crystal clear water, reflected the stars’ light in them, taking it all in to make up for the lost time in the last decade.

He knew exactly how she felt. Xehanort had been the one in control of his body, Terra was just a prisoner inside it during those long years. He couldn’t believe they all could see these sights again. Their freedom was hard won, that was for sure.

Before he even realized it, Terra was at Aqua’s side. She hadn’t even noticed until he placed the blanket around her shoulders.

“Oh, hi,” she said, glancing up at Terra.

“You okay?” Terra asked her. “What are you doing here all alone?”

Aqua directed her gaze skyward again and smiled.

“It’s a beautiful night,” Aqua replied. “I missed the stars.”

Terra looked up, sharing Aqua’s smile. How he had missed the sound of her voice and the sparkle in her eyes and the beautiful sheen of her blue hair.

“Xehanort never appreciated our love of stars.”

“No?” Aqua asked.

“Yeah, but I could always make them look up for them, whichever Xehanort I was trapped with at the time,” Terra said. “They wondered why they were doing it, not realizing I had a little bit of control.”

“There were some stars in the Realm of Darkness. But they were a rarity,” Aqua murmured. “But I had to take what I could get. I even saw a shooting star once. Still, it was nothing compared to this.”

Terra settled in next to her. She hadn’t changed in all the time they were apart. Then again, neither had he. Physically, anyway. Though, Terra didn’t quite get what his deal was. But he didn’t question it. He was just grateful he could be with Aqua and Ven again and move ahead with his life.

But they were still changed people. Their experiences with darkness were the nightmares other people could only imagine.

“I would do it again you know,” Aqua said. “Even… even the worst of it.”

“Hmm?”

Aqua didn’t talk about it if she could help it. But she said she remembered what happened when Riku and Mickey found her in the Dark Realm. She still had trouble looking Mickey in the eye.

“In the darkness, after I saw you, things got worse,” Aqua choked. “I had lost the Master’s Keyblade, and it was as lonely as ever. It wasn’t the first time I thought that I was just being left to rot. But if going through all that meant I got to come home, wake Ven up and get you back, it was worth it.”

Terra suddenly snatched her hand. She was fighting the tears. Hearing her like that made him uneasy.

“I am so sorry,” Terra said. “It’s my fault you went through that.”

“Terra, no it—”

“It was,” Terra said. “How you can forgive me so easily is beyond me.”

Aqua averted her gaze for all of a second before looking back, azure eyes penetrating his cobalt ones, and said, “Because I always believed in you. We fell to darkness. Okay. But I always knew you had the strength to conquer it. Because that’s who you are. That’s the man who I wanted to see most in the darkness. The man I love.”

Terra was taken aback. Aqua always spoke her mind with them, but to hear her say she loved him like that. Only in his wildest dreams did he hope she would reciprocate his feelings.

Aqua moved in closer, her head resting on his shoulder. Terra leaned into her gentle touch. He couldn’t remember the last time he felt that contentment. Probably well over ten years ago. He didn’t know what to say.

“You _will_ find it,” Aqua said. Terra’s eyebrows furled and Aqua added, “The strength to forgive yourself. And I will stand beside you every step of the way. Naminé told me she knew you had a strong will.”

“I remember when Naminé first talked to me,” Terra said. “She talked to me a lot actually, telling me Ven was taking a nap and you were out there hanging on for us. But she couldn’t quite locate you. I guess it’s hard tracing a connection through the Realm of Darkness. But she told me that you never stopped believing in me.”

He heard a tiny breath that sounded like a giggle. Aqua had to be smiling.

“I always thought you were the strongest out of all of us. Because you had the drive and determination to get through anything. To find your way back to us.”

Her gaze briefly strayed to Master Eraqus’ memorial. Their Wayfinders decorated the everlasting wreath of flowers, enchanted by Aqua to never wilt.

She had said something the night she gave him and Ven their charms, that they would always find their way back to each other with them.

To be fair, it had worked.

“You’re stronger,” Terra said. “You went over a decade unprotected in the Realm of Darkness. All alone.”

“You have no idea how many times I felt like just giving up and fading away, Terra,” Aqua said.

That was new. Terra couldn’t picture Aqua, brave, kind, spirited Aqua, giving up on anything.

“You can’t help it when you’re all alone with no one,” she said. “And eventually, Xehanort’s Heartless cornered me and almost turned me into a monster. I know what it’s like to let that feeling take over and give into it. To finally let that doubt control you.” She shuddered, taking her hand back from Terra’s.

Vulnerable was not a word Terra would ever use to describe Aqua with. But she was now. Vulnerable, uncertain, and scared.

“I wake up at night, afraid I’m just going to end up back there. In that place. With only my doubts and despair for company.”

“You haven’t told me this,” Terra said.

“I didn’t know how.” Tears were rolling down her cheeks now. “I’m scared now. To wake up as her. The monster I almost turned into. I can’t even look at my reflection anymore without panicking.”

Terra pulled her back to him, and pressed a kiss to Aqua’s blue brow. He felt her stiffen, then relax in his embrace.

“The Aqua I know is brave, kind, and the gentlest person I know,” Terra said. “And inside her is a light that, to me, is brighter than any star. Because her light never stopped lighting my way back.”

“I’m a different person now,” Aqua said. “I’m not sure I can be the girl you remember anymore.”

“That doesn’t matter,” Terra said. “You are you. And you’re still the strongest person I know. If anyone will be able to move on, it’s you.”

“We will. Together,” Aqua said.

“Together,” Terra replied.

That was when Aqua touched Terra’s own cheek and pulled him close, to where their lips touched.

The kiss was gentle. An assurance that Terra deserved the love that Aqua felt for him and wanted him to know she felt it for him.

Terra pressed his lips back to hers, returning the kiss and giving Aqua the feelings he had longed to express to her for a long time.

When they finally pulled apart, needing air, he pulled her close to him, onto his lap and cradling her.

“I meant what I said,” Terra told her.

“When?” Aqua asked.

“The Keyblade Graveyard. Holding you in my arms. That you never stopped lighting my way back.”

Aqua nodded. “And you were the reason I found strength to go on,” she said. Her fingers squeezed his very lightly.

“But am I worthy of your love?” Terra asked. He touched her cheek. “Worthy to hold you close and tell you I have loved you so long I can’t exactly remember when I realized it?”

“Absolutely.”

Aqua didn’t even need to think. Terra was a little surprised by the swiftness of her answer, and at the same time he wasn’t. This was Aqua. The spirited, strong, beautiful girl he had always known. And even if she had spent just as much time a prisoner to darkness as he did, she was still radiant as the stars.

“Then, let me try to be worthy,” Terra said, holding Aqua’s hand to his heart. “To be a man who can stand by your side and be proud. Not jealous like I was when you were named a Master without me.”

“You always were a Keyblade Master,” Aqua said. “To me. And as a Master myself, can you accept my acknowledgement of you as a Master?”

Terra smiled at her, and pulled Aqua close to kiss her again.

“Yes,” he said.

“I love you,” Aqua said. “Light or dark. Stand or fall.”

“I love you too,” Terra replied. “Light or dark, stand or fall.”

\---

Of course, Terra and Aqua were quite bemused the next morning when they opened their Gummiphones and discovered a picture of them kissing on Ven’s GummiBook page tagged,

_It’s about time! #underthestars #TerraxAqua #standorfall_

Terra’s palm promptly collided with his forehead.

“Should have known,” he said. “Even after all this time he’s still my second shadow.”

“Well, he seems happy for us,” Aqua giggled. “That’s something.”

“Yeah, and I wouldn’t change him,” Terra said, smiling. Aqua giggled when Terra pulled her in close for a hug.

“Is it safe?” a little voice chirped from the kitchen doorway. Chirithy, Ven’s little Dream Eater cat, which adored him and loved snuggling Ven more than anything. “You’re not mad?”

Terra and Aqua let out little laughs.

“It’s safe, Chirithy.” Aqua gestured for the cute little bipedal cat to approach them. Chirithy did so and Aqua patted its head.

“Yeah,” Terra added. He pulled Aqua closer and said, “We’re all safe. And we’re all here.”

**Author's Note:**

> Couldn’t resist a little Ven trolling them. Sorry. XD
> 
> It’s sure been a while since I did this and I really hope you readers liked it!
> 
> But when I recently watched Winter’s War (I think after the Aqua reveal at E3 2018 [let me tell you guys, my heart stopped]), it made me think that this would work for Terra and Aqua. Plus I haven’t really done much with angst yet I can’t help thinking what it would be like when these two reconcile (given their fight in BBS).
> 
> This originally started from Aqua’s POV. But then I realized it made more sense using Terra’s and had less exposition too. There was way too much at first.
> 
> Also, the reason Terra has no idea how he was reformed, is because it’s weird to explain. And I am still processing it myself.
> 
> (Also, yes, I squee whenever I see the TAV reunion scene in KH3!)
> 
> One more thing, if I DID own this amazing series, I would not have put that Anti-Aqua segment in at all or I would have made it longer. (Seriously, it’s less than 10 minutes long, cutscenes and boss fight together!)
> 
> Special thanks to Cap from the terraqua discord for beta reading this for me!
> 
> Catch you guys next time!


End file.
